


Ficlet Friday Ask: 00Q Where Are Your Clothes??

by LegoLock



Series: Ficlet Friday [62]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Awkward, M/M, Naked Bond, Stuck in a Cupboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: "If you'd like a challenge for ficlet-friday-on-another-day, I challenge you to get me James Bond and Q together in the same place somewhere, somehow, with at least one of them naked or near-naked (both and/or skimpy underwear count too) at some point in the process, BUT not because anyone was going to have sex or something similar. Take it from there wherever you want but if you can, include the thoughts on that state of undress by the other person. I'm curious where you'll take it. ^_^ Thanks!"





	Ficlet Friday Ask: 00Q Where Are Your Clothes??

**Author's Note:**

> For schnattergans

Q yawned as he shuffled down the hall from his labs to the kitchenette. He was looking for tea. He needed tea. It was early, or late, Q hadn’t really looked at a clock or a watch before he wandered away from his work.

Programming. Something. Well, it was more than something…it was a new device for M to, hopefully, actually keep eyes on one certain agent that caused them all grief.

Q shuffled over to a cabinet, looking for his mug as he put the kettle on, he set the mug on the counter and moved towards the pantry. Maybe something to snack on…

Arms wrapped around him, part holding and part shoving, before the Quartermaster was swept into the pantry with another body! Q made a rather undignified sound.

“Quiet, if you could, Quartermaster.”

James Bloody Bond. Q shouldn’t have even been shocked. He swatted the man off him…feeling a distinct lack of material meeting his hands. “What is going on, 007?! And…and are you naked?!”

James was naked. Very naked. Everything was just…hanging out for Q to see. The man didn’t even seem the least bit bashful about it. In fact, he seemed downright smug!

Well, as smug as a naked man in a pantry could be. Bond was always smug…though…it seemed his default setting.

Bond raised a finger to his lips, smiling as he mouthed Q to be silent. Q was indignant, but intrigued to say the least. What on earth was going on?

He heard voices outside the pantry.

“Where the fuck did he go?”

“I thought he went this way…”

“You thought?”

“Christ…he can’t have gone far…”

The voices faded away slowly and Q raised a brow at the naked man…trying not to look down at what was only a few breaths away.

Bond grinned, “It’s a bit of a long story.”

Q shifted, “Well you can tell me over tea…and once we get your pants…” He tried to shift around Bond, but the man was rather…well…large in the small space.

James shifted a bit to try and let Q by. “We’re not under attack, in case that was a concern.”

Q scoffed, trying to reach around James for the door handle. He did not grab a door handle…or anything door related. It was a very firm arse cheek.

James hummed abruptly.

“Sorry!”

“If you just let me turn…”

“I was reaching for the handle–”

“I can maybe move here–”

“If you could just move your–”

“Quartermaster, if you keep this up I’m going to have to insist on a second date!”

Q and James were thoroughly tangled in limbs and goods now. James’…well…endowments were pressed into Q’s thigh. James smelled strongly of…of…well…Q didn’t know. It was strong.

“Well…now…” James drawled. “This definitely calls for a second date…”

Q blushed wildly. They were stuck, clearly, which wasn’t the worst thing he supposed. “A second date and an explanation.”

“Oh? So you will go out on a date with me then?”

“Just explain!” Q blushed.

James smirked, “I bet 009 I could, in fact, sneak into M’s office without any fancy suit before he could catch me with backup…”

“James…”

“I’m being serious. He’s just mad he lost his car…to a naked agent.”

Q groaned. “How long do you think it will take for them to find us?”

“Mm, long enough…” James eased his lips down to Q’s, brushing over them softly. “Long enough to enjoy our first date…”

Q blushed bright, but hardly objected the roughened lips pressed to his. Totally ignoring the fact that the kettle was screaming in the background.


End file.
